Strawberry meets Sonic the Hedgehog (remastered edition)
by IsonicfanI
Summary: Soon after Sonic foiled Eggman's plan of stealing the Wisp powers,the evil scientist discovered a place like nobody had never seen before and obviously,Sonic must protect it.But when a weapon once used by Sonic's father is repaired ,everything changes. Eggman is no longer the only threat. Crossed with Tron:Legacy (all you need to know about Tron is explained in one of the chapters)
1. Author's notes

**It's not necessary to read these notes if you don't want to, but some of them might help you understand the story better (while others are just things which i added because, well, I can). PS: this is my first story. Please, review.**

* * *

*The events of this story take place during winter

* Mobians are left handed (because I'm better at writing left handed vs right handed fight scenes)

* Amy is not in love with Sonic or anyone else (she's not interested in romance)

*The Super Transformation can be mantained for as long as the user wants to while not in a fight. However , while fighting, the user must have at least 50 Rings (beacause if you fight in Super Form , you need more energy than you have, which comes from the Rings)

* There is an extension of the Super Form, called the Unleashed Form , which looks exactly like the Super Form, but with a flaring aura . It is twice more powerful than the Super Form, but two rings are lost per second and each collected ring counts as two. This form is triggered by the phrase " Go Unleashed" (obviously, I took this idea from the way Super Sonic's aura lookled like in Sonic Unleashed)

* Sonic can still turn into the Werehog anytime he wants, but he is unable to control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween (the events in this story do not occur during Halloween, but this note will be mentioned in the story)

* Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers.

*They have British accents (Why? Because I want it that way)

* They know kung fu (Dragon style to be more specific)


	2. The beginning

**So, I decided to re-write my first fanfic, _Strawberry meets Sonic the__ Hedgehog_ (because let's admit, only the nicest person in the world would ever say it was good). The changes will include:**

***From Adventure/Romance to Adventure/Humour (I'm horrible at love stories, but I rule at comedies and the thing with Orange being an obsessed Sonic fan could really help me with this change)**

***More fight scenes (the main characters know Kung Fu, so why not use this as well?)**

***Less fast-paced narration**

***A different intro (as you can see below)**

* * *

Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman was trying to figure out how to get his revenge.

Eggman: "How should I get something right when Sonic appears every time?"

Cubot: "How about going on a small vacation?"

Eggman: "I've got no time for that, moron! I have evil things to do"

Cubot: "A vacation would be nice though"

Eggman: "Someone shut him down!" He approached a wall which had a map pinned on it. "Okay, so it didn't work with Station Square, that small island or even other planets. Where am I going to build Eggmanland now?"

Eggman started banging his head against the wall. However, he stopped when he noticed a small country on the map. "Huh? What's this?" He approached the map a little and then turned to his robot assistants. "Orbot, do a quick research on Strawberryland"

Orbot: "Strawberryland is a small peaceful country located in Europe. It doesn't have its own army yet"

Eggman: "No army? Consider it mine then" He turned to the pilot robot. "Pilot, we're going to Strawberryland!"

Cubot: "It's gonna be the best vacation! I'll get so many souvenirs and-"

Eggman: "Could a brain be one of them?"

As for Sonic the Hedgehog, it had been a week since he stopped Eggman from capturing very powerful aliens known as Wisps. He thought that he would be bored for the next month or so without any evil to fight. That's why, in his search for adventure, he decided to choose a different path for his daily run. As he was running along the path, he noticed an Egg Pawn trying to take down a giant flower.

Sonic: "Not on my shift!" He ran straight through the robot.

Meanwhile, in Strawberry's cafe, everyone was drinking a juice. They heard some strange noises coming from outside and got to the door. Strawberry opened the door to see what was happening.

Lemon: "What is going on?"

Strawberry: "Not sure"

Strawberry got out only to be cut off by an Egg Pawn. The robot was smashed into pieces too fast for her to see who or what did that. She did, however, see something blue.

Strawberry carefully stepped back inside the cafe. "You won't believe what just happened! This robot cut me off and then something smashed it. I swear I saw blue for a split second"

Orange: "Robots, blue and split second? These three things going together can mean only one thing" She ran to the door as fast as possible. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Blueberry: "So this is the legendary Sonic who saved the world from being crushed by the ARK and from being torn apart by Dark Gaia. Isn't he the one that Orange is in love with?"

Orange: "Yes, it's him. The one and the only Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic ran to a small forest which seemed to be in danger. The girls secretly followed him, obviously at Orange Blossom's demand. Two robots were trying to cut down a tree. Sonic boosted right through them. Another one had dug big a hole. Sonic jumped off a tree straight into that hole and stomped on the robot. Finally, there were three Egg Pawns in a tree. Sonic ran all the way up to the robots and homed into each of them. Strawberry and her friends were watching everything amazed. Orange blushed a little.

Sonic noticed the six human figures looking at him. "What's wrong? Have you never played a Sonic game before?"

Orange (blushing slightly): "I have. I know who you are"

Sonic: "You must be Orange Blossom, the one who sends me fan mail every week"

Orange (thinking to herself, blushing even more): "Oh wow! He knows my name!"

Sonic: "Tell me you're not an obsessed fan"

Orange: "I'm not! But I know everything about you and the Sonic series"

Sonic: "I'm sure you don't know absolutely everything"

Orange: "You mean that Amy is not really in love with you? She doesn't even want a boyfriend anyway"

Sonic: "It's true, and I won't ask how you know that"

Orange: "Oh, or that you can still turn into the Werehog any time you want, but you can't control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween?"

Sonic: "Again, I'm not going to ask how you know that"

Orange: "Or that you're exactly 15 years, 5 months, 2 days, 7 hour and 38 minutes old, you're 1 metre, 200 centimetres and 32 millimetres tall and you've never kissed a girl?"

Strawberry: "Right. You're not obsessed"

As the two were talking, Sonic remembered that he hadn't introduced himself to the others.

Sonic: "Orange, I don't think I know your friends"

Orange: "Well, these are Strawberry, Lemon, Raspberry, Blueberry and Plum"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "This Raspberry girl really is beautiful. I wonder if she…"

Strawberry cut him off. "Come on, Sonic! Let me show you around"

Strawberry and her friends showed Sonic Lemon's beauty salon, Orange's market and Plum's dance studio. They were heading to Blueberry's library.

Meanwhile, Eggman was flying above the city in one of his newest mechs. "This place is perfect for Eggmanland! Sonic can't stop me now!"

At least that's what he was thinking until he saw Sonic. "What? Even here? No, not this time, Sonic!"

Eggman landed his mech in their way.

Sonic: "What do you want now, Eggman?"

Eggman: "Like always"

Orange: "A good beating?"

Sonic: "I couldn't have said it better"

Sonic's fur turned from blue to yellow and his eyes became red. "Let's end this quick!"

Eggman tried to shoot him with a blaster bolt, but Sonic deflected it. He fired another blaster bolt, this time in Raspberry's direction. Sonic flew in his way and deflected it as well.

Sonic: "You asked for it now, Eggman. GO UNLEASHD!"

Sonic boosted through Eggman's robot with lightning speed. Eggman was thrown away in the explosion.

Sonic (turning back to his normal state):"Good thing I kept the Chaos Emeralds and 50 Rings, right?

Strawberry: "What was with that big aura of Super Sonic?"

Orange: "What, the Unleashed Form? It was just a more powerful transformation"

Sonic and the girls kept walking. Shadow and Silver had arrived in Berry Bitty City a few minutes earlier, looking for their brother. They were currently in the forest.

Silver: "Why would Sonic be here?"

Shadow: "All I know is that I saw his trails on that path"

Silver: "It could've been anyone. Don't all Mobians wear that kind of sneakers?"

Shadow: "But only Sonic would go there for no reason. And no, some of them wear loser navy boots with white stripes"

Silver: "Yeah, what kind of loser would wear...hey!"

Sonic: "Did you hear that?"

Orange: "I think it came from that forest"

Sonic and the girls went to investigate, expecting to find more robots. However, they were happy to see it was just Shadow and Silver.

Silver: "Hey, Sonic. Can you help us find Sonic?"

The girls laughed.

Shadow: "Three, two, one..."

Silver: "Wait, you're already here"

The girls laughed again.

Shadow: "Where have you been?"

Silver: "You could've told us that you were leaving"

Sonic: "I did. You know, I was telling you this morning that I was going for a run and maybe for some robot hunting"

Silver: "So that's what you meant"

Shadow: "Looks like you did a quite good job"

Silver: "Not that I couldn't have done better and cleaned the mess afterwards"

Shadow: "You can't even do a spindash. Sonic did a great job"

Orang: "And that wasn't all he did! He turned into Super Sonic, and then into Sonic Unleashed and destroyed Eggman's mech! He's awesome!"

Shadow (whispering to Sonic): "That's Orange Blossom?"

Sonic: "Hey, these are my brothers, Shadow and Silver!"

Silver: "Wait, which is which?"

Sonic: "But I'm sure that Orange already knew that"

Orange: "I knew that"

Shadow: "Why do you think Eggman sent his robots here?"

Sonic: "He always wants trouble"

Shadow: "We should stay here for a few days just in case he tries anything else"

Sonic: "We'll stay, but where?"

Strawberry: "You can stay at me"

Orange: "Why not at me?"

Strawberry: "Because you'll kiss them in their sleep"

Silver: "Thanks. Now, about the plan…"

Orange: "Plan? You're fighting Eggman. You don't need a plan!"

Shadow: "Does she ever sleep?"

Orange: "Of course I do. Why? Did you see anyone in your fridge last summer at 7 past 12 in the morning?"

Strawberry: "Talking about sleeping, it's getting late. Who else is tired?"

Orange: "I'm not"

Raspberry: "Obviously. With all your experience in staying awake at 7 past 12 in the morning and hiding in someone's fridge, how could you be tired?"

Sonic: "Well, I'm going to sleep now"

Shadow: "So am I"

Silver: "I don't have anything else to do, so I'm coming"

Sonic: "If anything happens, wake up Shadow or Silver"

Orange: "Wait, you're sleeping in Strawberry's house in the extra room, right?"

Sonic: "Yes. Why?"

Orange: "Oh, nothing" she turned to Strawberry. "If you hear anyone walking around in your house, don't worry. It's just the wind. Or maybe you're dreaming"


	3. A new adventure

It was a quite cold morning in the Berry Bitty City and Sonic had just woken up. When he got out of the bedroom, Orange was waiting for him.

Orange: "I thought you weren't going to wake up. Come on, I have a surprise for you"

The two got out of Strawberry's cafe, and Sonic was surprised to see that the Berry Bitty City was full of obstacles that he's used to pass through, including springs and dash panels.

Orange: "What do you think?"

Sonic: "It's great! When did you have time for this?"

Orange: "It doesn't matter. Just try everything"

Sonic started running, jumping, spinning and drifting his way to Raspberry's house. The reason why was obvious. On his way, he saw Strawberry flying and glowing in yellow.

Sonic: "Hey, Strawberry. Why are you super transformed?"

Strawberry: "I don't know. When I woke up, I saw found 7 coloured stones in the cafe. I tried to pick them up and the next thing I knew was that I could fly and teleport"

Sonic: "Those are the Chaos Emeralds. I'm glad you found them before Eggman"

They were talking completely unaware that Eggman had sent one of his Chameleon robots to spy them. Eggman was in his secret base under the city.

Sonic: "You'd better keep the Emeralds. Eggman would never think to look for them at you"

Eggman: "So, that little pink girl dared to take my Chaos Emeralds, huh? I am going to take them back!"

Cubot: "

Strawberry put the Chaos Emeralds away in her cafe and everyone went to hang out at Lemon's salon. During this, the Chameleon robot stole the Emeralds and brought them to Eggman.

After some time, Sonic took Strawberry back to her cafe, and they both noticed that the Emeralds were missing.

Sonic: "This must be Eggman's work"

Sonic called Shadow and Silver and told them everything.

Shadow: "Well, I guess all we can do is show him what happens when you steal from us"

Silver: "But how? We don't even know where he is"

In the next moment, everyone saw the Egg Carrier flying above the city.

Silver: "I spoke too early"

Sonic: "Let's get him!"

Shadow: "3 on 1? I'll like this"

Strawberry: "No, 9 on 1! We're coming with you!"

Lemon: "What?"

Strawberry: "Sonic is trying to protect us. Don't you think it would be nice if we didn't let him do all the work?"

Lemon: "And don't you think we're not exactly the heroes needed for this job?"

Plum: "Aren't you the one who likes to try new things?"

Lemon: "That's only about makeup and hairstyling. I'm not really looking forward to chasing a ship and recovering magical gems from an evil genius"

Orange: "You're recovering them from Eggman, not from a genius"

Lemon: "Who knows what could be waiting for us there?"

Raspberry: "Seriously? I thought you were braver than that!"

Lemon: "I am! And I will prove it in any way you want!"

Plum: "Then come with us"

Lemon: "Okay, I'm coming, but just because you got me with this one"

Shadow: "So it's set: 9 on 1"

Orange: "I've always imagined Sonic saving me from Eggman, but I've never thought I'd fight Eggman along with him"

They all set off for the Egg Carrier. It seemed to be easy at first just because Sonic was good, but the girls found it difficult to keep up. After some time, they finally reached the Egg Carrier.

Sonic: "You don't seem to understand that I always win, do you?"

Eggman: "Okay, I surrender!"

Sonic: "Really? I remember that it wasn't so easy. You usually tell me your plan, then I must fight you or your robots several times until I get the Chaos Emeralds and we engage in one final battle, which I win"

Eggman: "Let's just say that you won! Take the Emeralds back. Don't hurt me!" When everyone got away, he said to himself: "But what Sonic and his foolish friends don't know is that I already stored some of the Emeralds' power. With my new Power Amplifier, it will be enough for my space cannon to revive Dark Gaia! And this time, he will be as powerful as he should be!" He did an evil laugh. "I should stop talking to myself"

Orbot: "I and Cubot are here, ergo, you're not talking to yourself"

Eggman: "You two don't count"

Cubot: "Wow, I'm feeling really appreciated right now"

When they got back to the cafe, it was almost midnight.

Strawberry: "So, what exactly is a Super Form?"

Sonic: "Well, it is triggered by the Chaos Emeralds and it makes you pulse with energy. Basically, it gives you super powers, as the name implies. Maybe it'll come in handy to you one day"

Strawberry: "And how do I use those super powers?"

Sonic: "We'll teach you tomorrow. Even heroes like us need to rest, and you saw for yourself that it was a really hard day"

Silver: "Especially for me, because I had to keep up with you all"

Raspberry: "Sonic, wait. Can I ask you something?"

Sonic: "Sure. What is it?"

Raspberry: "Yesterday, when Eggman almost shot me, why did you get so angry?"

Sonic (trying to hide his crush on Raspberry): "I hate it when villains hurt innocent people"

Orange: "That's why you're my favourite hero"

Shadow: "Keep your obsession for tomorrow. We're tired"

Strawberry: "Tired as in _We ran too much_ or as in _We're tired of your obsession_?"

Shadow: "Both"


	4. Listen to your heart

The Hedgehog brothers woke up early. They got out of the cafe, where Strawberry was waiting for them Super transformed.

Shadow: "Oh, I forgot that we were supposed to teach Strawberry how to use her Super Form"

Strawberry: "It's okay, Shadow. You don't have to teach me if you don't want to"

Shadow: "No, I want to. Now share the transformation with us"

Strawberry: "How?"

Sonic explained every single aspect of sharing the transformation. The girl wasn't sure whether she could do it, but she transformed the three hedgehogs with no problem, and the training started. The others had arrived as well.

Sonic"First, I'm going to teach you how to use the basic abilities. I see you can fly, but you also need to learn how to boost. Especially with light speed. You'll have to finish the next track in less than 2 minutes: fly to Orange's market, then to Plum's studio and then back here"

This time, it was harder than expected.

First try: She boosted into a tree.

Second try: She knocked Silver off the branch he was sitting on, in the same tree she boosted into earlier.

Third try: She boosted through a big sheet of wood that two berrykins were carrying.

Fourth try: She finished the track

Shadow: "Great! Now you will learn how to use the Chaos powers. First, the Chaos Spear. You have to do almost exactly what you did when you transformed us, but this time you have to throw the energy at those targets" He pointed at some targets he had built while Strawberry was learning how to boost. "After that, you will use Chaos Control and Chaos Blast.". He then proceeded to explain about focusing the chaos energy, how emotions were affecting it and so on. Strawberry learnt everything faster than Shadow was expecting, although she still had some difficulties.

First try at Chaos Spear: The Chaos Spear hit another sheet of wood that the berrykins were carrying

First try at Chaos Control: She teleported inside a locked truck

First try at Chaos Blast: She blew up a neighbour's roof

Silver: "Now, you have to know that the Super Form also increases your own powers. Do you have any powers?"

Strawberry: "Not as far as I know"

Silver: "Well, then I can't teach you anything"

They all turned back to their normal states and went inside the cafe.

Blueberry: "I see you're a great teacher, Sonic. When you have some time, could you teach me how to run as fast as you?"

Sonic: "Sorry, it's not something that you can learn. But I have something that might help you a little"

Sonic gave her a blue gem.

Sonic: "This might make you faster, but I'm not sure"

Blueberry attempted to use the gem, but it had no effect.

Blueberry: "Well, thanks for trying anyway"

Not long after that, they felt a strong earthquake. They went outside to check whether everything and everyone was alright. The sky turned dark and they saw Dark Gaia's hand emerging from the ground.

Orange: "Is that what I think it is?"

Sonic: "Dark Gaia? I was sure that Eggman had something in mind"

Dark Gaia caught Sonic and the six girls and dragged them inside the core of the Earth. Shadow and Silver tried to save them, but Drak Gaia covered the hole he had created with one of his energy shields. The monster would've eaten them if the Gaia Colossus hadn't punched it.

Strawberry: "What's that building-like thing? Is it evil too?"

Orange: "That's the Super Form of Light Gaia"

Sonic: "Talking about that, let's see if our little friend would like a Super Sonic Boost to the face"

Strawberry gave Sonic the Emeralds and he turned into Super Sonic once again.

Sonic: "It's the end for you, Dark Gaia!"

However, Sonic didn't know that Dark Gaia was as powerful as ever. He got hit several times, even with all the help from the Gaia Colossus. He was running out of rings.

Sonic: "Looks like you got a little stronger. Well, you're not the only one. GO UNLEASHED!"

Even Sonic Unleashed didn't stand a chance against Dark Gaia. Using the last Ring he had, Sonic land on the Gaia Colossus, while Chip was still distracting the monster.

Sonic: "I can't stop him! He is too powerful for me"

Strawberry: "But maybe not for all of us"

Orange: "Yeah, you can give us Super Shields like in Sonic Heroes!"

Plum: "You don't need to worry about us! We all watched when you taught Strawberry how to use the Super Form. We learnt some tricks"

Lemon: "Wait! I'm not doing this!"

Strawberry: "You must! Think about what will happen if Dark Gaia escapes! It's not just Strawberryland, but the whole world now!"  
Lemon: "I said no. If turning into a superhero and fighting a giant monster is so normal, why doesn't everyone do this? In fact, why can't anyone else do it instead of me?"

Plum: "Do we really have to go through all of this again?"

Lemon: "Fine. I'll join you this time too. But next time, count me out"

Sonic: "We don't have enough Rings for everyone"

Chip got out of the Gaia Colossus. "I can help you with that"

Strawberry: "Who are you?"

Chip: "I'm Light Gaia. But you can call me Chip"

Chip gave them all the Rings they needed. Sonic first shared the transformation with Strawberry. When he tried to give the other girls Super Shields, he was surprised to see that they had Super Forms as well.

Plum: "So this is what it feels like to be Super Transformed. Let's save the world!"

Orange: "My life is getting better and better"

Strawberry: "We can't let him win. Go Unleashed!"

The first to advance were Sonic and Orange. They dashed through all of Dark Gaia's volcanic rocks and landed a boost to its stomach. Plum distracted it while Blueberry hit it from behind. Raspberry and Lemon were heading to its face, obviously with Lemon keeping a safe distance. Strawberry had dealt many blows to the monster, but the final one was intercepted with a claw, causing her to lose all her Rings. Sonic was fast enough to catch her and take her on the Gaia Colossus safely. He looked straight into her eyes.

Sonic: "Are you alright?"

Strawberry: "I think so, but you shouldn't worry about me now. You have a monster to stop"

Sonic got back to the fight. This time, Sonic boosted towards the monster along with the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia was finally down.

After they got back to the surface, it was 7 p.m.

Sonic: "Hey, Lemon, do you have a moment?"

Lemon: "Sure"

Sonic: "I need to ask you something. Let's say that I have this friend who saw this girl and…"

Lemon: "You like a girl and you're afraid to tell her"

Sonic: "No, I like two girls, I don't know which one to choose and I'm afraid to tell them"

Lemon: "You should do what your heart tells you to. It knows better than me"

Sonic: "Thanks. I owe you one" Sonic ran to Strawberry's cafe and put a ticket on the door. The ticket said: "Meet me at 10 p.m. in the downtown – Sonic". He put the same ticket on the door of Raspberry's house"

At 10 p.m. the two girls went to talk to Sonic.

Raspberry: "Hey, you wanted to see us, right? Is there…umm…any special reason for that?"

Sonic: "Do you remember when you asked me why I got so angry when Eggman almost shot you? It was because…I'll say it quick. I…"

Strawberry: "Oh, I get it"

Raspberry: "So do I"

Sonic: "Yeah, but today, well, when I caught Strawberry-"

Raspberry: "Don't say anything more. You two would look so cute together. And I know what I'm saying. I'm the one who advised every girl in the city not to date Huck"

Strawberry: "She surely knows what she's saying"

Sonic: "So you're alright with that?"

Raspberry: "Well, I'm sure I'd slow you down in many ways. Strawberry is perfect for you, so it's alright"

Sonic wrapped his arms around Strawberry. Plum ran up to them. "The Glimmerberry Ball is coming!" She noticed Sonic and Strawberry. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything important?"

The two blushed.

Plum: "Well, anyway, the Glimmerberry ball is in a few days, so we must prepare for it. First of all, the surprise gifts"

They all went to the cafe to pull out named tickets and see who they would give the surprise gifts to. Strawberry's ticket was saying "Sonic". After that, everyone went to their homes. The three hedgehogs were going upstairs to their bedroom.

Strawberry: "Sonic, wait"

Sonic: "What is it?"

Strawberry: "I just wanted to kiss you goodnight"

Their faces were millimetres away from each other, but Silver came downstairs and interrupted them. "Come on, Sonic! We have to get a good sleep if we're going to prepare everything for the ball"

Sonic: "Right. Let's go to sleep. Goodnight, Strawberry"

Strawberry: "Goodnight"

Shadow (whispering to Silver): "You could've waited for a few seconds"

Silver: "Why? It's not like I interrupted…oh"


	5. From father to son: part 1

**I introduced Tron: Legacy elements in this chapter. Here's all you need to know about Tron: Legacy (some parts are a bit AU, but it doesn't really matter):**

***It takes place in a world (called the Grid or the Tron System) where computer programs live like humans**

***Everyone has a ring-shaped weapon called Identity Disc (some programs have two twin Identity Discs)**

***Objects and programs in that world get "deresolutioned" or, for short, "derezzed" when they get hit hard enough (with an Identity Disc for example). Basically, when someone or something gets "derezzed", they shatter into tiny glass-like cubes. Also, any Tron System weapon derezzes everything it hits except its owner**

***Everyone has a tool called "Light Baton" which they use for generating almost anything, from swords to motorcycles (called Light Cycles)**

***The Game Grid is a place where programs compete against each other in games like disc duelling or Light Cycle racing (usually just for fun)**

***The hero of that world is named Tron (how original)**

***The bad guy is named CLU**

***The bad guy's acolyte is named Rinzler**

***The "Sirens" provide everyone with equipment**

**Also, to werewolf lover99: Very interesting characters. I'm not sure how to integrate them in my stories, but I can try to give them some cameo appearances (I already have an idea for a cameo appearance in the second part of this chapter)**

* * *

The Berry Bitty City had been entirely covered by snow overnight. The only ones who were still sleeping were the Hedgehog brothers. Strawberry wanted to see how they were, so she went in their bedroom. She was surprised to find an Identity Disc with a blue circuitry next to Sonic's bed.

Strawberry (thinking to herself): "How did Sonic get this?" She remembered one of Orange Blossom's stories about Sonic's father, who used that disc in a battle for a digital world and about how Sonic was trying to fix it. Strawberry got out of the room. "I know what to give Sonic for the Glimmerberry Ball"

The girl spent the next hour looking for blueprints, finding the necessary components and repairing the disc. When she finished, she put it exactly where she found it. The Hedgehogs woke up a few minutes later.

Sonic: "Do you see what I see?"

Silver: "A bed, a TV, a door..."

Sonic picked up the disc. "Not those"

Silver: "Then what?"

Sonic activated the disc to check whether it was really working. It synchronized with him. Sonic then deactivated it and put it on his back. The three went downstairs where the girls were waiting for them.

Sonic: "Good morning everyone!"

Orange: "Did you finally fix your father's disc?"

Silver: "So that's what he was talking about"

Sonic: "Not me. I got it fixed as a present for the Glimmerberry Ball"

Lemon: "What can it do anyway?"  
Sonic: "All discs have a weapon function. For short, they create a laser blade around the outer edge. But this one has a transporter function as well"  
Lemon: "And the transporter would take us to…"  
Sonic: "The Grid"

Raspberry: "The Grid? I heard it's an amazing place"

Sonic: "I guess so. I've never seen it myself. But my father has been there a lot of times"  
Raspberry: "Has he never taken you with him?"  
Sonic: "No. He said he would as soon as he would return from a battle to make the Grid safer. It was really dangerous by the time he left. And it's been about a month since then and he hasn't returned yet"  
Raspberry: "Maybe he's still in the Grid. We should go and look for him"

Sonic: "Well, since the disc is fixed, we will. But not today. First I'll have to make sure I know use the disc in case the Grid is as dangerous as dad said it was"

Plum: "Can we see it in action?"

Sonic: "Sure. Shadow, set up the targets"

Shadow: "Right away. Just watch out for two berrykins carrying sheets of wood"

Shadow: "Very funny. And what were you doing when Dark Gaia was trying to eat us?"

Shadow: "Definitely not boosting into trees, blowing up roofs or teleporting inside locked trucks"

Shadow set up the targets and Sonic's training began. Sonic threw his disc at the first target and it derezzed instantly. The disc returned to him slashing through another target.

Orange: "Try a Homing Disc Attack!"

Sonic: "Homing Disc Attack?"

Orange: "You know, charge your disc with your energy and throw it. It'll do some kind of Homing Attack"

Sonic: "Can I do that?"

Sonic charged the disc with his energy and focused on a couple of targets. The disc flew through them in a zigzag motion and returned to Sonic.

Strawberry: "That was incredible! You could beat everyone in the Game Grid with those moves"

Sonic: "Are you familiar with the Grid?"

Strawberry: "Not really. I've heard some things from Cherry Jam"  
Silver: "Who's Cherry Jam?"  
Strawberry: "A new friend in the city. She's currently on a tour through Strawberryland"

Orange: "I bet Sonic can defeat Cherry in a second with the Homing Disc Attack"

Strawberry: "Either way, how did you know he could do that?"  
Orange: "From some theories, some experiments…"

Silver: "She scares me"

Sonic: "Now let's see how far this thing can go"

Sonic threw his Identity Disc as hard as he could. It flew about two kilometres, but didn't return on its own. Two berrykins arrived with it a minute later.

A berrykin: "Whose Frisbee-thingy is this?"  
Sonic: "Mine. Why?"  
The other berrykin pulled out a handful of tiny glass-like cubes. Obviously something that had been derezzed. "Let's say that this used to be a sheet of wood"

Sonic: "Sorry"  
Shadow: "I told you"

Meanwhile, in the Egg Carrier:

Eggman was working on a new version of Metal Sonic. "I hate that Sonic! He always gets in my way. Good thing I'll soon have my own Sonic to teach him some respect"

Cubot: "Is it ready yet?"  
Eggman put down the soldering iron. "It's ready. Metal Sonic, take all the robots you need and bring me the Emeralds I deserve"

The battalion of robots led by Metal Sonic arrived in front of the cafe by the time Sonic finished his training. The others had gone back inside.

Metal Sonic: "Surrender the Chaos Emeralds or suffer the consequences"

Sonic drew his disc. "I'm going to enjoy this"

Sonic boosted towards one of the robots and ran in a straight line through them, his disc flying in the opposite direction. All the robots were destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Metal Sonic: "Impressive. How about some of this?" he retracted his hands and a laser blade emitted from each of his wrists.

Sonic pressed a button on the disc. A black suit with blue glowing lines materialised on him, followed by a black helmet shaped exactly like his head. "Let's see if I got my dad's skill"

Metal Sonic flew towards Sonic. Sonic dashed towards him. Metal swung his right arm horizontally. Sonic parried the blade with his disc and hit Metal's face with his left elbow. The hit sent Metal Sonic flying backwards. Sonic used the opportunity do backflip and throw his disc at Metal Sonic. Metal deflected the disc with one of his blades and threw it in another direction. Sonic boosted into Metal Sonic and hit his stomach with the heel of his left palm. Metal slashed vertically with his left blade. Sonic jumped to the right and threw a spinning hook kick to Metal Sonic's face. The disc returned to Sonic and he threw it at Metal Sonic again, this time with an aerial horizontal spin. The disc derezzed Metal Sonic's right arm, but the robot created an electrical shield around him and trapped Sonic's weapon. When the shield was deactivated, Sonic jumped toward Metal Sonic and did a flying kick. Metal Sonic was defeated and flew back to the Egg Carrier.

Orange Blossom came outside. "Is it over? Did I miss anything?"  
Sonic deactivated his helmet. "You missed everything"

Orange: "Nice look"

Sonic: "Thanks. Now let's see…" he extended his hand towards the Identity Disc on the ground, but instead of flying straight in his hand, it was shaking in place. "Huh? Malfunctioning already? It was supposed to resist to electrical shocks"  
Orange: "Maybe it was repaired incompletely"

Sonic brought his disc back inside the cafe.

Shadow: "I wonder what went wrong"

Sonic picked up the disc from the table and tried to deactivate his suit. He pressed the button, but the disc started shaking again.

Shadow: "Try another button"  
Sonic followed Shadow's instruction. The disc started shaking faster and faster until it produced a blinding light. When the light faded, they realised they weren't in the cafe anymore.

Raspberry: "What Happened? Where are we?"

Shadow: "We're in the Grid"

Silver: "How do you know?"

Shadow: "Don't you remember? Dad was always telling us stories about this world. The glowing buildings and streets, everyone wearing stupid suits…"

Sonic: "What was that?"

Shadow: Nothing"

Lemon: "It's so wonderful!"

Plum: "We shouldn't waste time. We must get back to our world and prepare for the ball"

Strawberry: "Well, Sonic's disc took us here. It might take us back as well"

Sonic pressed the button that took everyone there, but it didn't work. His disc wasn't working at all.

Sonic: "This isn't good"

Lemon: "We have to find someone to fix the disc"

Sonic: "First of all, all of you need weapons. Without them, we're all defenceless"

Meanwhile, in CLU's Command Ship:

One of CLU's sentries: "Master Clu, the presence of James the Hedgehog's identity disc was detected in the system"

CLU: "It can't be! I destroyed his disc long ago!"

The sentry: "Well, it seems like it was repaired, and then overloaded"

Back to our heroes, who had just reached the armoury:

Orange: "Is this where we will get equipped?"

Sonic: "Yes. And I think someone around here can fix my disc as well"

As they were talking, the Sirens entered the room. Gem, the leader of the Sirens noticed Sonic's resemblance to James. "Who are you?"

Sonic: "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog"

Gem: "Oh, you are James' son. What can we do for you?"

Sonic: "First of all, my friends need equipment. Also, my disc doesn't work anymore"

The other Sirens were preparing the equipment for Sonic's friends.

Gem: "Tell me exactly what happened to the disc"

Sonic: "It got electrocuted. I tried to deactivate my suit but it was malfunctioning. I pressed another button which took us here and now it's like this. I think it was repaired incompletely"

Gem took the disc from Sonic and examined it. "Well, the electrical resistance seems to be down, as well as the heat resistance"

Sonic: "Will it be ready soon?"  
Gem: "We'll have to wait and see"

The Sirens had just finished giving the others their equipment when CLU's sentries arrived at the armoury.

Gem gave Sonic his disc. "It's fixed now. You can fight with it, but it'll need some time to recharge completely and take you to your world. I also fixed all that was missing"

The guards surrounded Sonic and his friends with their staffs and swords ready.

A sentry: "Surrender or get derezzed!"

CLU stepped forward among the guards. "Not yet"

Sonic: "What do you want from me?"

CLU: "You must be the son of James the Hedgehog. He was a pain in the neck! I could not conquer the system because of him. But you see, he's not here to save you. You don't stand a chance against me"

Sonic: "That's what you think"

Sonic jumped in the air and stomped on one of the sentries, derezzing it. He turned around and hit another one with his left elbow, holding his right hand next to his face. He turned to the left and hit another sentry with the side of his right hand, jumping and kicking it with his left foot and then with his right foot afterwards. Another sentry tried to hit Shadow with a staff, but he parried the attack and threw the sentry over his shoulder into CLU. Silver drew his disc from his back and derezzed two sentries with it. He picked up one of the staffs and used it to throw a butterfly kick to CLU's face.

CLU: "Enough of this. Get them, Rinzler!"

Rinzler moved stealthily among the sentries until he reached Strawberry.

Strawberry: "This'll be fun"

She drew her twin discs and threw the right one at Rinzler. He dodged and proceeded to tackle Strawberry to the ground. This distracted Sonic and gave CLU the upper hand CLU caught Sonic's hands behind his back. Plum tried to approach Rinzler and help Strawberry, but she was taken down by another sentry. Shadow and Silver were caught as well by two sentries. The same happened to the others.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	6. From father to son: part 2

Our heroes were CLU's prisoners. The sentries were waiting for them at the Game Grid. One they arrived, CLU decided that Sonic would fight first. While waiting for the match to start, Sonic noticed two other Mobians sitting on a nearby bench. One of them looked like a purple and gold panda bear and the other one looked like a grey and silver coloured gorilla. He and the others approached them.

Sonic: "Excuse me, do you happen to be from the world outside?"  
The panda: "Why yes, we most certainly do"

Sonic: "I wasn't expecting to see any other outsiders here"

The panda: "Well, we are looking for-"

The gorilla: "Don't tell him that! Who knows what he's after?"  
Sonic: "I got here by accident. My disc was malfunctioning"  
The panda: "I don't think we've been propperly introduced. My name is Noah Raymond Thompson. And this is my associate and step brother, Spencer Daniel Ricardo"

Sonic: "Step brother?"  
Spencer: "It's a long story"

Noah: "Since he doesn't seem to be a threat, can we tell him our intentions?"  
Spencer: "Whatever. I just want to get out of here"

Noah: "Fine then. We are, or at least we were trying to find an old friend, James the Hedgehog"

Sonic: "James the Hedgehog? He's my father. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog"  
Noah: "Well, what a fortunate coincidence, isn't it, Spencer?"  
Spencer: "I guess"

Sonic: "Do you have any information about my father?"

Noah: "Unfortunately no. We've searched the Tron City, the Arjia City and the Argon City. For short, the populated zone. We were going to check the Outlands as well, but we have been captured"

Spencer: "And now we gave up and we're trying to get back home. As if that will ever happen"

Sonic: "As if that will ever happen? So just because you haven't succeeded yet, do you think you won't?"

Spencer: "You're new around here, aren't you? Here's the thing: nobody escapes from CLU. Look at us: we've been trained by your father and we're still stuck here. It's been three days. So, for short, it's hopeless"

The announcer: "Fellow programs, get ready for the ultimate battle between Axiom, our last champion and an outlander! Which of them is going to win?"

Sonic: "Looks like I have to go"

Strawberry: "Good luck, Sonic"

Spencer: "Yeah, good luck, Sonic. You'll need it"

Sonic stepped in the elevator and it took him to the disc duelling chamber, in front of Axiom.

Sonic: "Looks like only one of us is getting to the next round"

Axiom drew his disc. "I wonder which of us"

Axiom threw his disc at Sonic. Sonic deflected the disc with the right timing, causing it to hit one of the walls of the arena and ricochet into the other one. Sonic used the Homing Disc ability while Axiom was disarmed. The program's disc was on its way back to his hand when Sonic's disc hit. Axiom was derezzed.

The announcer: "And what an unexpected turn of events! The previous champion defeated by a beginner!"

Sonic: "Who are you calling beginner?"

Sonic entered the elevator and he was reunited with his friends under the arena. Axiom had regenerated under the arena as well.

Sonic: "I didn't even think I could beat him"

Axiom: "It was pure luck"

Sonic: "Weren't you supposed to be derezzed?"

Axiom: "That's how it works in the Game Grid. You're not derezzed permanently in a game unless CLU says so"

Strawberry: "So, we're CLU's prisoners . What can we do about it?"

Silver: "I guess we'll have to wait until Sonic's disc recharges"

The next match was about to start. Strawberry was taken to one of the chambers where she was put face to face with CLU's enforcer, Rinzler. She drew her twin Identity Discs. "I guess it's time for my rematch"

She threw both her discs at Rinzler, but he used his agility to avoid them and then drew his own discs.

Strawberry: "Listen, we both know I'll escape sooner or later. Why don't you just give up and make everything easier?"

Rinzler: "Do you really think you can win? Nobody can defeat me"

The announcer looked at one of the building's windows "Wait, what is that? Someone is going to intervene in the tournament"

A light cycle crashed through the window and through one of the walls from Strawberry's chamber. A masked fighter dismounted the light cycle.

The masked fighter (looking at Strawberry): "Run. I'll take care of him" Her voice sounded familiar to both Strawberry and Rinzler

Rinzler focused on his new opponent. He jumped towards her with the intention to hit her with his left disc. The fighter drew a sword in her left hand and her disc in her right. She deflected the attack with the disc and slashed horizzontally with the sword. Rinzler blocked the sword with his other disc and jumped backwards, doing a backflip and throwing his right disc at his opponent. She deflected it with the sword and jumped towards rinzler, hitting him with the disc and derezzing him. Rinzler regenerated in CLU's watching room.

CLU: "Who is that?"

Rinzler: "I think I know"

The announcer: "And another champion was defeated! Defeated by a mysterious stranger! And that stranger would be…"

The "stranger" deactivated her helmet.

CLU: "Cherry Jam? I'm starting to get tired of her"

Cherry followed Strawberry to the elevator and back under the arena.

Cherry: "I couldn't have chosen a better time to end my tour"

Strawberry: "How did you find us?"

Cherry: "I came to your cafe to meet your new friends, but you were nowhere to be found, so I decided to spend some time in the Grid and check on Tron's progress until you'd return. Then I heard some rumours about outsiders being captive and forced to fight in the Game Grid, so I came here as fast as I could"

Sonic: "Tron's progress on what?"

Cherry: "On taking down CLU from governance"

Sonic: "CLU's governing the whole Grid now?"

Cherry: "That's how it's been for about two months"

Sonic: "Two months? Exactly when dad told me about the Grid's problems. I didn't think it was that bad"

Shadow: "Can you get us out before CLU makes us fight who knows what disc ninja?"

Cherry: "Yes, but it'll be hard. We need to get to the portal"

Sonic: "No, we don't. My disc can take us back, but it needs to recharge"

Cherry: "Then it'll be easy. I derezzed the guards at the exit. Not to mention that I called for help"

Shadow: "That's good news. Let's go"

Spencer: "Wait, you have a portal at you? Why didn't you say so? Would you mind taking two more passengers?"

Sonic: "Not at all"

Tron was waiting for Cherry outside of the Game Grid, accompanied by a couple of security programs.

Cherry: "Tron! It's so good to see you! Do you need any help?"

Tron: "You and your friends go home safely. I'll take care of CLU"

Sonic's disc was completely charged. Sonic pressed the transporter button on his disc. It produced the same blinging light and it took everyone back to the cafe.

Strawberry: "What a strange day"

Sonic: "No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. And when you think this day was practically just an hour. By the way, shouldn't we start the preparations for the ball?"

Plum: "Right. We need to find a place first"

Lemon: "Do you see that big tree over there? That's where we could hold the ball"

Strawberry: "Well, let's go and see it better"

Sonic drew his light baton. "I think I'll test my new Light Cycle"

Cherry: "And I think I'm racing you to it"

Later, in the tree:

Cherry: "How did you get ahead of me, again?"

Sonic: "Have you ever raced through an interstellar amusement park?"

Cherry: "No. Have you ever raced through a digital world while being chased by CLU's recognizers just to get to the portal?"

Sonic: "No. Yet, I won"

Cherry: "It's not over yet"

Raspberry: "This place is amazing, Lemon!"

Strawberry: "Only if I could find my cat and dog. They'd love to see this"

Lemon: "Who knows where Custard and Pupcake are wandering now?"

Custard and pupcake walked behind them.

Custard: "We're right here"

Pupcake just barked happily.

Strawberry: "Where have you been these days? I wanted to introduce you to…umm…my new friends"

Lemon: "Especially to Sonic"

Strawberry blushed slightly.

Custard: "Just walking through a fishery. It seems like I and Pupcake really lost the track of time. Now, what's going on between you and Sonic?"

Strawberry: "Well…you know…stuff"

Lemon: "Their most romantic circumstance was running away from two digital villains in the Tron System"

Custard: "That must be a little depressing. But looking at the bright side of things, he's Sonic the Hedgehog. Fighting Eggman, making fun of Eggman, flying with the Tornado…you'll find yourself doing this soon"

Sonic: "How do you know about Eggman and the Tornado?"

Custard: "We have Orange in this city"

Orange: "For the last time, I'm not obsessed"

Orange got a message on her phone . The ringtone was _It doesn't matter_.

Orange: "Okay, maybe I'm a little obsessed"

Raspberry: "Just a little?"

Orange: "Come on, what kind of Sonic fan doesn't sneak into his bedroom and takes a picture of him sleeping with his stuffed bunny?"

Sonic: "What, Mimzy? I mean, that light brown stuffed bunny wearing a bowtie? I've never seen it in my life. I don't even know what it looks like. Now, shouldn't we go back to work?"

Plum: "We found a place for the ball. That's all we had to do today"

Sonic: "Then shouldn't we go to sleep?"

Silver: "Don't forget your stuffed bunny"

Sonic: "Don't forget your name. Again"


	7. The ace up my sleeve

**I introduced a new character in this chapter. Her name is Senya. It's not the same Senya from Sonic Robo Blast 2 (a fan game). She's one of my Sonic OCs (you can read more about her on my profile). If the creator of SRB2's Senya reads this, I'd like to apologize for not aving an original name idea.**

* * *

At the Porcupine Peak, the Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes were making a new plan.

Pieman: "This'll be perfect! I'm going to capture Blueberry and Shadow will have to surrender! This plan cannot fail!"

Grapes: "You say that every time. And I heard that Cherry Jam was back"

Pieman: "I don't care. I'll soon have the Ultimate Life Form on my side"

Grapes: "Let me guess. You're going to use the robots you built using the plans you stole from the Egg Carrier"

Pieman moved to the computer and typed some commands. "Not robots"

Grapes: "Then what?"

From the outside of his so-called base, a large machine emitted a beam of light. A recognizer from the Tron System flew out of it.

Grapes: "I see you finally managed to steal that data from Cherry's disc as well. And what will you do about Senya?"

Pieman: "Senya?"

Grapes: "Remember when you took the weapon she wanted to give to Sonic and threw it away? What if she finds it?"

Pieman: "It wasn't working anyway"

Grapes: "She might fix it using Blueberry's book"

Pieman: "Oh, no, this won't happen. I'm going to make sure of it"

Meanwhile, in Strawberry's cafe, everyone was really bored.

Cherry: "Where's Silver?"

Orange: "Outside, looking for things to do"

Silver rushed through the door. "Guess what I found!" He showed everyone a metal gauntlet with three circuitry lines across it and something that looked like a thin Light Baton attached to the underside.

Sonic: "What is it?"

Silver: "Well, it's something broken for sure"

Shadow: "Then why shouldn't we fix it?"

Sonic: "That'd be a good idea if we knew how"

Shadow: "Didn't Senya have two of these?"

Blueberry: "I think I have a book that describes something similar to this. It's called 'Weapons of the Grid: from A to Z'"

They went to Blueberry's library, but the book was missing.

Blueberry: "Where could it be?"

Sonic noticed someone running away with a book. A book with a Grid pattern. Sonic's legendary speed propelled him through the door and he knocked Pieman down with a jumping back kick.

Sonic: "Who are you?"

Pieman: "I am the Peculiar Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak! Ratta Tat Ta Ta Tat Tah!" He did his famous tap dance accompanying the "Ratta Tat Ta Ta Tat Tah!"

Sonic: "Okay, and why did you steal the book?"

Pieman: "Well, suppose you fixed that weapon. What would be my chances of conquering Strawberryland and turning it into Piemanland?"

Sonic: "You quite remind me of Eggman" He turned to the library's window. "Hey I found the book and this crazy Pieman or something who stole it!"

They all came out, but Pieman ran away.

Strawberry: "What did Pieman want this time?"

Sonic: "To make sure we don't fix whatever Silver found"

Blueberry: "Okay, let's see...found it! This is a Lightblade, a weapon from the Grid that generates a plasma blade similar to the swords generated by Light Batons. Its mechanism is described right here"

Sonic looked at the book, then opened up the Light Baton part. "I don't see any difference"

Blueberry: "Maybe it's from these focusing lens"

Sonic: "No, it can't be. The blade won't even light up, so what would the lens have anything to do with it?"

Blueberry: "But they're directly connected to the power cells"

Sonic: "The power cells, huh? That's it!"

Sonic adjusted something at the power cells and put the Light Baton back into one piece. The circuitry on the gauntlet lit up.

Sonic: "Now, which of us should keep it?"

The girls immediately said no.

Shadow: "Not me. I'll stick to my discs. And good old Light Baton. And machine gun. And sniper rifle. And shotgun. And-"

Orange: "We got it, you have a large collection of weapons"

Silver: "I'm not keeping it either. I tried to learn how to use one from Senya. For short-"

Sonic: "We know, it's no use. Then it seems like this Lightblade is mine"

Sonic put the gauntlet on his left forearm. He pulled a ring that was hanging from the end of the Light Baton. It synchronized with his Identity Disc. He pulled it again and a blue laser blade was generated from his wrist.

Sonic: "I'll find a use for it later"

Shadow: "You might not want to make the decorations for the Glimmerberry Ball with it though"

Silver: "Why?"

Shadow: "Well, he could if it was the Derezzberry Ball"

Silver: "What does that have to do with...oh"

Lemon: "This reminds me, we're a little late"

During the preparations, more exactly at about 9 o'clock, Pieman and Grapes sneaked to the tree along with a large group of sentries. They were hiding at the entrance.

Grapes: "Tell me again, why so late? I need my beauty sleep"

Pieman: "You surely do. But we need to be stealthy, and this dark helps a lot. Now, where's Blueberry?"

Grapes: "Right there, I think"

Sonic: "Did you hear that?"

Strawberry: "I think it came from outside"

Sonic activated his Lightblade. "It's time to have some fun"

Sonic got out only to meet the man who had tried to sabotage them earlier.

Pieman: "Hello again. Sonic, was it? I knew there was a new hero in this city"

Sonic: "Let's end this quick"

Pieman: "I agree. Sentries, attack!"

One of the sentries shot a laser beam from its gun at Sonic. Sonic deflected it with his Lightblade and dashed through the sentry. A purple Identity Disc flew through another sentry. Sonic looked in its direction to see the disc returning to Cherry's hand.

Cherry: "Don't think we're leaving all the fun to you"

Sonic: "I could never ask for that"

Sonic boosted to one of the sentries and slashed with his blade. Another sentry tried to hit him from behind with a staff. Sonic parried the staff and swept the sentry's legs. Strawberry threw both her discs in opposite directions, derezzing two sentries at the same time. Two sneakier programs managed to get to Blueberry and catch her. One of them gave Pieman a signal.

Pieman: "Sentries, fall back! We're outmatched!"

Pieman ran away with the remaining programs. Sonic and his friends got back to

Silver: "This one gives up really fast"

Sonic: "All this just for Blueberry's book?"

Cherry: "Has anyone seen Blueberry since the attack?"

Shadow looked around. "That imitation of Eggman must've taken her!"

Strawberry: "Then she can be in only one place"

Meanwhile, at the Porcupine Peak:

Blueberry was held inside a force field. Her disc was on Pieman's table.

Blueberry: "What do you want from me?"

Pieman: "It is part of my plan"

Blueberry: "What plan?"

Pieman: "I really shouldn't explain this to my enemies, but you won't escape unless I get what I want, so listen. I know that Shadow, despite being the most dangerous of your friends, has a weakness for you. He'll help me conquer Strawberryland and I'll release you in exchange"

Blueberry: "Shadow will save me! I'm sure of it!" (thinking to herself): "Shadow likes me…I'm surely going to sit next to him next time we go to the cafe"

Sonic and the team were eavesdropping on the roof.

Sonic: "So that's why he apparently gave up that easily"

Shadow: "At least Blueberry trusts me"

Grapes: "Pieman, our sensors detected unwanted visitors on the roof"

Pieman: "Let them in"

A trap door on the floor opened and brought the others in Pieman's house.

Pieman: "Well, well, well. Look who came to rescue his girlfriend"

Shadow pointed his left disc at Pieman and the right one at Grapes. "Let her go or say goodbye to your faces!"

Meanwhile, outside of Pieman's house, Senya was looking through the window.

Pieman: "I wouldn't hurry, Shadow"

Senya (thinking to herself): "I'll show him what happens when he draws my friends into a trap"

Senya quietly crawled through the window.

Pieman: "Only one move and-"

He was cut off by Senya, who punched him from behind.

Senya: "No, I wouldn't hurry"

Pieman: "You again?"

Senya backflipped, kicking Pieman in the stomach with her left foot and then in the face with her right foot. "What, don't you remember me? You owe me a Lightblade!"

Pieman tried to kick Senya. She dodged and threw two left punches to Pieman's face, a right punch to his stomach and a spinning hook kick to his face.

Pieman: "You don't scare me! I know Tae Kwon Do, Karate and Jujitsu. Black belt in all of them"

Pieman grabbed Senya's arm and tried to take her down. She escaped and threw two jabs, a spinning backfist and a roundhouse kick. Pieman was knocked out.

Senya: "Wow, you know some really dangerous words" She turned to Grapes. "Do you want some too?"

Grapes ran away. Senya activated her Lightblades and took down the fore field around Blueberry.

Sonic: "Hey, Senya. It's good to see you. How long has it been? About two or three months?"

Senya: "We'll have enough time for this later. Right now, we need to run"

Shadow: "You mean to Chaos Control!"

Shadow took everyone to the library.

Senya: "I think you got the wrong place. You should've taken us to the tree"

Sonic: "How do you know about the tree?"

Senya: "I arrived in Strawberryland several days before you. Who do you think your Lightblade formerly belonged to?"

Sonic: "What exactly happened to it?"

Senya: "I wanted to make one myself and give it to you. I must've got it wrong somehow, then Pieman stole it, but it seems like you managed to fix it"

Sonic: "In this case thanks"

Senya: "So, when are you finally going to kiss Strawberry?"

Sonic: "About that, umm…I almost forgot. Shadow, you're a master of Chaos Control, so you never teleport somewhere accidentally. Did you take us to Blueberry's library on purpose or did you lose your skills?"

Shadow: "Me? To lose my skills? I did it on purpose"

Sonic: "I thought that you didn't like books"

Shadow: "That's right, I don't like books, but-"

Senya: "-but he likes the librarian"

Silver: "I thought he liked Blueberry"

Shadow: "If Silver managed to figure out, I guess I'm not a good actor"

Silver: "Actually, I heard Pieman"

Blueberry walked up to Shadow and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. The feeling is mutual"

Shadow: "Wait, so you…I mean you and me…because…" He couldn't help but pass out.

Orange: "Why was I expecting this to happen?"

Shadow teleported away, still unconscious.

Silver: "Where did he go?"

Orange: "Maybe in his bed"

Raspberry: "He can't be there"

Everyone heard Shadow's snoring from the guest room in Strawberry's house.

Lemon: "How can you do this?"

Orange: "Magic"

Raspberry: "I'd rather call it 'Sonic addiction'"

Sonic: "Either way, Pieman seems to be more challenging than Eggman. I'm not surprised Shadow's tired"

Senya: "Even though he barely did anything"

Silver: "Well, who knows what's next? Maybe we're on the hidden camera. Maybe tomorrow we'll meet a celebrity"

Senya: "Maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend"

Cherry smiled.

Silver: "Why are you smiling? Did you see a celebrity? Are we on TV right now?"

Cherry: "Oh, nothing. I just…umm…I have an idea for what to do tomorrow"

Silver: "Okay then"

Sonic: "It seems like Senya can see the future"

Silver: "Huh? Why?"

Senya: "Doesn't matter"

Sonic: "Getting to things that matter, you couldn't have showed up when Dark Gaia returned, could you?"

Senya: "I didn't even see when it happened"

Sonic: "But you said-"

Senya: "I watched you by hacking into the recordings of some security cameras. I only notice things when your father tells me about them"

Sonic: "My father? Do you know where he is?"

Senya: "Nope. He has just contacted me, but didn't want to tell me his location. He was saying something about CLU, but the communication had weak signal, so I couldn't understand exactly what. All I understood was that I had to help you three"

Sonic: "Tron must've taken care of CLU. There's no need to worry about him"

Senya: "Talking about the Grid, what was wrong with my Lightblade?"

Sonic: "The power cells were upside down"

Senya facepalmed. "I knew I shouldn't have read 'Grid weapons for dummies'"


	8. Collision of worlds prologue

Pieman was walking around the city, trying to figure out how to defeat the hedgehogs. At some point, Eggman walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir, do you have a minute?"

Pieman: "No. I'm busy"

Eggman: "Thinking about conquering this place?"

Pieman: "Yes, and if you know what's good for you, stay out of my way"

Eggman: "Then I could help you"

Pieman: "Really?"

Eggman: "Well, in case you don't know, my name is Dr. Eggman"

Pieman: "Oh, yes, you're that so-called evil genius who never succeeds because of a blue hedgehog. I'm sure your help would be useful to me"

Eggman: "You can make fun of me as much as you want, but I managed to contact someone named CLU. He seems to rules a digital world"

Pieman: "I'm listening"

Eggman: "He suggested that the three of us should team up. We couldn't defeat Sonic and his friends alone, but maybe we can succeed together"

Pieman: "What good is a team if we don't have a plan?"

Eggman: "CLU also sent me blueprints for a device that would merge our world with his. He wants to extend his domination and would be eager to allow us to rule everything along with him if we agreed to help. This way, we could rule both worlds at the same time. Or even better, the whole universe"

Pieman: "This is great! The dream of any soon-to-be dictator!"

Eggman: "So are you joining?"

Pieman: "Let's go and find this CLU!"

**What will happen next? Will Sonic and his friends save the world again or will the newly-formed evil alliance conquer it? Find out in the upcoming three-part chapter, "Collision of worlds".**


	9. Collision of worlds: part 1

To werewolf lover99: "CLU" stands for "Codified Likeness Utility"

* * *

Sonic had just woken up and he didn't need more than one second to notice that something was different. His room was looking like a building from the Tron system and he was wearing his Grid suit.

Sonic (thinking to himself): "What happened?"

Senya walked in. "There's someone who wants to see you"

Sonic: "Who?"

Senya: "I don't know. He didn't show his face"

Sonic left the cafe to see a Grid-like version of Berry Bitty City. A tall hedgehog with a helmet looking exactly like Sonic's was standing in front of him.

The hedgehog: "I was waiting for you, Sonic"

Sonic was familiar with the voice, but he couldn't identify it. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The hedgehog: "I will answer all of your questions once you pass the test."

Sonic: "What test?"

The hedgehog: "The same test that your brothers passed"

Sonic turned to Shadow and Silver. "What is he talking about?"

Shadow: "You'll fight him"

Silver: "He will use his disc and you will be unarmed. You will have to counter his attacks three times and take him down. No super powers"

The hedgehog: "I guess you're ready"

Sonic: "Ready for anything"

Sonic parried the incoming horizontal attack and hit the opponent's stomach with his palm heel. He parried a vertical attack and threw a spinning kick to his opponent's face. Finally, after parrying a thrust, Sonic hit the hedgehog's stomach with the side of his palm and used a back sweep kick to take down the mysterious man.

Sonic: "So, did I pass?"

The hedgehog: "Yes. I have no doubt that you three are my real children"

Shadow: "Your real children? Does that mean you are-"

The man deactivated his helmet. Nobody could believe what they saw. "James the Hedgehog in person"

Silver: "Why have you been missing for so long?"

James: "After my last battle with CLU, my disc was destroyed and sent to your world while I remained in the Tron System. Soon after that, CLU conquered the system and established a new regime. I had to hide since, according to his rules, anyone caught without a fully functional Identity Disc would be derezzed immediately. From that day on, it was Senya's job to aid you in case CLU would ever manage to enter our world, or even worse, do something like this"

Sonic: "And how exactly did he do 'this'?"

James: "I'm not sure, but we will find out"

Cherry: "Well, judging from my experience in the Grid, CLU couldn't have captured another world without help from outside. Maybe he isn't the only one behind merging the two worlds"

Sonic: "And the kind of technology used for whatever happened while we were asleep is most likely Eggman's work. It wouldn't be the first time he steals a whole world"

Orange: So we're going to fight both CLU and Eggman?" asked Orange.

Sonic: "Well, we're going to fight CLU. You know that Eggman isn't really the worst threat. Wait, did you hear that?"

Sonic looked to the left: a group of Grid-equipped Egg Pawns was approaching them. He looked to the right: same thing.

One of the Egg Pawns reached for its communicator. "Sir! We detected potentially dangerous individuals in sector 5! Awaiting orders!"

Eggman: "Capture them and bring them to me. I will take care of them"

Senya: "Don't worry. I called for help while you were exchanging theories"

Sonic: "We don't need help. We're-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a pink Light Cycle bumped into the robots and blew up about half of them. Out of the explosion jumped nobody else than Amy. The remaining robots were destroyed with a series of palm strikes, elbow attacks and lightning fast kicks.

Amy: "Did I arrive at the wrong moment?"

Sonic: "I couldn't have asked for a better one"

Amy: "Like always"

Sonic: "Not always"

Amy: "Remember Prison Island? Or Green Hill?"

Sonic: "What happened in Green Hill?"

Amy: "I smashed the boxes in your way"

Sonic "I told you I could've jumped over them"

Amy: "But you didn't"

James interrupted them. "Don't you think we have something better to do?

Amy: "Right. What should we do first?"

James: "First we need a hideout"

Amy: "I'll take care of that." She then turned to her communicator watch. "Tron System Special Forces, this is Amelie Rose! We need a rescue helicopter in sector 5 immediately!"

Shadow: "Why didn't you tell us you were a member of the Tron System Special Forces?"

Amy: "They have just recruited me. It seems like they need all the possible help"

Not more than a minute later, the rescue helicopter arrived. It transported the heroes to the Game Grid, which Tron was currently using as a training centre for the Special Forces. The first one that Tron noticed was his old friend, James.

Tron: "It is good to see you after so much time, James"

James: "I could say the same thing"

Cherry: "What happened to the worlds?"

Tron: "Apparently, CLU got help from your world. They created some kind of machine that fuses different worlds. They might be planning to merge the whole universe into one single existence"

Orange: "It would be a complete chaos!"

James: "The kind of chaos that we should prevent"

Lemon: "But how?"

Plum: "We've made it so far, haven't we? We'll save the universe one way or another"

Tron: "In this case, you might want to follow my plan. But first of all, you girls must train for the battle against CLU's forces."

James: "I'm afraid there's not enough time"

Tron: "Enough or not, every second counts now"

Sonic: "I and my brothers would be glad to train them"

Amy: "So would I"

Senya: "Don't forget about me"

James: "And how about some of my experience?"

Sonic: "Dad, you know what we think of Japanese martial arts. Especially Judo and Karate"

Orange: "I agree"

Blueberry: "For those who don't spend their holidays chasing Sonic, what do you agree with?"

Shadow: "They kind of lack variation, which makes them predictable"

James: "That's what you think"

Shadow: "Right. Straight punch, stop, straight punch, stop, straight punch, stop. There's no way I could ever defend from that"

James: "And what if they're too fast for you?"

Shadow: "And what if they're too fast for you and without any stops?"

James: "What about Judo?"

Shadow: "The opponent can fight back while you're trying to throw them"

James: "You can easily fight back as well"

Tron: "If you don't mind, I'll bring here another soon to be recruit"

About a minute later, Tron returned with Huckleberry Pie.

Strawberry: "No way! Huck?"

Shadow stopped arguing with his father to look at Huck.

Huck: "The same old me"

Sonic: "Wait, I know you"

Silver: "You wanted to train with us two years ago"

Huck: "So you remember me, Sensei"

Shadow: "For the last time, in Kung Fu, the term is 'Shifu'"

Huck (trying to impress the girls): "Who cares that I don't know the terms? I was one of the best students"

Shadow: "You couldn't learn the most basic punching technique"

Huck: "At least I tried my best"

Sonic: "After one minute, your exact words were 'This Kung Fu thingy is hard. I'll stick to my Karate'"

Huck: "Then it seems like I might have remembered things a little different"

Shadow: "Or that you're lying"

Tron: "If you're ready with this, I'll need your Identity Discs in order to decide who's going to train each of you"

Huck: "You mean that round thing with a laser edge?"

Tron: "Yes, that one"

Lemon: "What will you do with them?"

"I'll take them to the data reading room and study your personality, habits and so on. Then, judging by them, I will assign each of you to a certain teacher"

After some time, Tron returned from the data reading room with the results. "Okay, I have made the decisions. Strawberry, Orange and Plum, you will learn Dragon Form Kung Fu from Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Raspberry and Blueberry, Amy will train you in Tai Chi"

Huck: "Tai Chi? You mean that aerobic thing for old people?"

Amy: "That came from the fighting style with the same name"

Tron: "Continuing, Lemon and Cherry, you will train in Jeet Kune Do with Senya"

Huck: "I thought it was 'Tae Kwon Do'"

Senya: "They're two different things. I would happily explain you if I didn't know that you were, well, you"

Huck: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonic: "It means that Senya agrees with my opinion about you. By the way, who's cursed to train Huck?

Tron: "Nobody"

Huck: "And what's your opinion about me now, Sonic? As you see, Tron thinks I'm so skilled that I don't need any training"

Tron: "Actually, I think you are so unskilled that any kind of training would be a waste of time with you"

Silver: "For short, it's no use"

Huck: "Why?"

Tron: "Well, to you, an Identity Disc is 'that round thing with a laser edge', Tai Chi is 'that aerobic thing for old people' and Jeet Kune Do is another name for Tae Kwon Do"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Collision of worlds: part 2

Huck: "It's not fair. I'm as good as everyone else"

Sonic: "Yeah, right"

Huck: "Come on, how about a quick sparring session? Full-contact this time!"

Sonic: "Full-contact and against you, huh? It surely will be short. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Huck: "Of course I can! That's what I trained for at the dojo"

Shadow: "You mean mcdojo"

Huck: "Mcdojo or not, I got the black belt in less than six months"

Senya: "Are you fighting or what? I haven't seen a good movie in weeks. I'm bored"

Huck assumed a Karate stance, with his left hand and foot leading. He was holding his right fist at his side and his left fist extended forward, leaning on his left foot. Sonic had his right hand and foot leading, leaning on his left foot, with his left hand close to his face and his right hand extended forward a bit, slightly lower than his left hand. Huck approached him recklessly and threw a right punch. His fist passed by Sonic's right. Huck missed on purpose. He threw a left punch, missing on purpose again, this time his fist passing by Sonic's left. "I would've hit you if I wanted to. Should I take you even easier than this?"

Sonic threw a left palm strike to Huck's stomach, stepping forward with his left foot, now leading with his left hand. He threw a left punch to Huck's face, lifting his right foot. He put his foot down and threw a left tornado kick to Huck's face.

Huck: "You weren't supposed to do that!"

Sonic: "You said you were ready, mr. black belt and cheese"

Huck: "So you think you're the only one who can do those cool kicks? Here it comes"

Huck tried to throw a front thrust kick to Sonic's face. Sonic countered with a left back sweep kick.

Huck: "How could you tell what I wanted to do?"

Sonic: "Aside from the fact that Karate isn't famous for its non-telegraphic attacks, you told me what to expect"

Huck got up. "Okay, okay. This time I'm not taking you easy"

Sonic: "Let's make this a little more interesting. You have a free hit"

Huck: "I don't need more to knock you out"

Huck threw an overhead strike with the side of his palm. Obviously, Sonic barely felt anything. Sonic threw another left palm strike to Huck's stomach, a right palm strike and a left outside strike with the side of his palm to Huck's face. He finished with a left spinning kick.

Huck: "What was this?"

Sonic: "Another thing you've never been able to learn"

Senya put her camera away. "As soon as we get everything back to normal, this is going straight to Youtube"

Huck: "You cheated anyway. Shadow would fight fair and square"

Shadow: "I guess it's my turn"

Senya turned the camera on again. "Looks like that was only the beginning"

Shadow stepped in the ring. Huck assumed the same stance as before. Shadow assumed the same stance as Sonic. Huck tried to punch Shadow's chest. Shadow deflected the attack, threw a palm heel to Huck's stomach and roundhouse kicked him in the back.

Huck: "How can you even do that?"

Shadow: "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that we were paying attention when dad was training us"

James: "It's the first time I've ever noticed why you three don't like Karate"

Shadow: "Don't you have anything else left in stock?"

Huck: "I've got plenty"

Shadow did a relativeky quick combination of attacks: a left palm strike to Huck's face, a right elbow to his stomach, a left inside palm side strike to his face, a left roundhouse kick to his stomach and a reverse hook kick to his face.

Huck: "Hey, that was too fast! I couldn't block anything"

Shadow: "And how much did you pay for that black belt?"

Shadow threw a low roundhouse kick to Huck's shin.

Huck: "Low kicks? Boring"

Shadow: "Boring, but useful"

Shadow was now leading with his left hand. He threw another left palm heel to Huck's stomach. This time, Huck deflected the attack, being rather lucky than skilled. He tried to get behind Shadow, still holding his wrist. Shadow escaped the hold and countered with a standing sweep kick.

Huck: "Hey, you're all cheating! You weren't supposed to do that either"

Amy: "He's right. Stop fighting so well, Shadow. CLU would definitely tone himself down if Huck asked him nicely"

Senya put the camera away. "Giving up already? What am I going to upload now?"

Huck: "No way! Silver, you're in"

Silver: "This never gets boring"

Silver stepped in the ring. Senya started recording again.

Senya: "I can already see it: The Loser trilogy, 30 thousand views"

Huck ran towards Silver and tried to do a flying kick. The only problem was that he was bending his ankle inside. Huck landed the hit, but he ended up damaging himself rather than Silver.

Huck: "Ouch! It hurts! It hurts!"

Silver turned around and hit Huck's stomach with his left elbow. Continuing the rotation, he threw a left spinning kick to Huck's face. He threw a left palm heel to Huck's stomah, a right one to his face, a left elbow to his stomach, a left reverse hook kick and a jumping spinning kick to his face.

Silver: "I wish I could literally kick you out of the ring some more, we have others to train for real"

Huck: "More? I've been beaten by ladybugs who allowed me to attack more. And they didn't hit me so many times"

Amy: "Why do I believe him?"

Strawberry: "Because it's true"

Huck: "Fine. Good luck with your mission"

The training started. The first training room was allocated to the hedgehog trio and their students: Strawberry, Plum and Orange. Sonic was demonstrating the basic form. Plum was copying his movements perfectly, as if she knew them already.

Strawberry: "Either Sonic is a great teacher or Orange is not the only obsessed fan"

Sonic: "I'd prefer the first option for a certain number of reasons"

Senya entered the room. "Would a third option be welcome?"

Shadow: "And that would be..."

Senya: "Well, James has been making some research during his time in the Outlands. It seems like exposure to Chaos Energy for the first time grants you supernatural abilities. And it seems like Plum's ability is perfect perception"

Shadow: "I think you've just made that up"

Blueberry rushed in their training room with a speed almost as high as Sonic's. "You won't believe what happened!"

Sonic: "Trust me, we would"

Blueberry: "Okay, Raspberry threw a fireball and a lightning bolt through the window and I think I saw Lemon turning invisible"

Silver: "So we discovered 4 out of 7"

Strawberry: "I wonder what my power is" She didn't notice that she was flying above her friends until she hit the roof.

Orange: "Don't worry, Strawberry! I'll get you down." She climbed the nearest wall, jumped off, reached for a bench which Cherry seemed to be lifting with her mind and caught Strawberry.

Amy: "I don't know what to say besides 'CLU is done for'"

Senya: "So we have super speed, flight, agility, elemental powers, psychokinesis, invisibility and mimic. I feel like I'm in comic books"

Sonic: "How did you get you powers, Cherry? I thought you hadn't returned to the city until the disc incident"

Cherry: "I asked Silver to teach me how to use my Super Form"

Shadow: "And he still doesn't get it that you didn't even care about the Super Form"

Silver: "Huh? Am I missing something?"

Sonic: "It seems so"

Amy: "Anyway, we have better things to do now. Silver, do you think you and Cherry can combine your powers and transfer our knowledge of martial arts to the others?"

Silver: "Why would you want to do that?"

Amy: "To save time"

Silver: "I've seen Sonic less rushed than this. It's not like we're in a hurry"

Senya: "Look around you"

Silver: "Oh, right"

Happily, Amy's idea was a success. Tron entered their training room. "I'm afraid we can't give you any more training time"

Strawberry: "Don't worry. We've had all the training we need"

Tron: "Then come with me to the command room. We have to make a strategy. I've already sent three squads to keep CLU's forces back"

Cherry: "Coming"

Tron: "Actually, you will have to stay here and secure the area. The training rooms have the least security and spies will most likely sneak in here"

Cherry: "Got it. But just me?"

Tron: "Let me think...Silver, stay here and help Cherry"

Silver: "Got it"

Tron and the others headed to the command room. Cherry received a text message from Tron, saying "You owe me one"

Huck: "Why do we need a plan? We're the Special Forces. Let's just get in there and arrest those three!"

James: "I'd like to see you getting getting in there without being hit by a bomb"

Huck: "Maybe you will"

James: "Until that, I suggest that we should dispatch all the squads"

Sonic: "Then who's going to defend the headquarters?"

James: "We're leaving a small group here to take care of the cannons"

Senya: "And how small will that group be?"

James: "About six or seven programs"

Senya: "Six or seven programs? They can't handle a whole army"

James: "It's a critical situation. We have to focus on the offence"

Sonic: "Then we're taking care of the terrain assault"

Tron: "And Cherry will help me with the aerial assault"

Amy: "So it's set. Can I communicate the orders? I've always wanted to do this"

Tron: "Go ahead"

Amy picked up the microphone connected to the speakers placed all over the headquarters. "Attention all units! Proceed into the battlefield and advance to CLU's base by any means. The situation is critical. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Silver and Cherry came after their friends in the command room.

Cherry: "All set?"

Tron: "You can be sure of it. Now follow me to the hangar. I'm going to give you the plans for the aerial assault"

Tron and Cherry entered the hangar. Sonic and the rest entered the battlefield.

Sonic: "Did you catch any enemy spies?"

Silver: "Not even one. I don't get it why Tron said it wasn't a well-secured area"

Sonic: "Maybe Cherry had something to do with it"

Silver: "Oh, about Cherry, did you know she liked me?"

Amy: "Silver has a girlfriend now? Somebody hit me until I wake up"

Senya drew her Light Baton.

Amy (without even turning around): "Put that down"

The Special Forces started their offensive plan. Blue Light Jets were flying through the sky with incredible speed towards CLU's base. James directed the terrain assault team to a battalion of sentries in front of them. Lemon had the upper hand here, as she turned invisible and took most of them by surprise. Raspberry froze the rest to the ground below them. It was an easy fight for the Special Forces.

Meanwhile, in Tron's Light Jet:

Cherry was piloting and Tron was standing in the back of the Light Jet with a parachute on his back.

Tron: "Ready?"

Cherry: "Ready when you are"

Tron: "Then let's go"

Cherry flew close to the force field around CLU's base, dodging the laser cannons firing at her. She dropped a bomb which made a small opening in the force field.

Cherry: "Now!"

Tron jumped out of the Light Jet and opened his parachute, falling through the opening made in the force field by Cherry. He had to sneak inside the base and deactivate its defences so that the rest could get in. However, the only entrance available was through a vent which led to a room full of lasers.

Tron (thinking to himself): "Oh well, no risk, no gain"

It took him about 15 minutes to get to the door, but he made it. The next room was patrolled by Sentries and Egg Pawns. It was Tron's lucky day, since he had a smoke bomb. He stealthily derezzed the guards.

After a series of challenges, including a collapsing floor and a password-locked gate, Tron made it to the command room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Collision of worlds: part 3

The defences of CLU's base were finally down. The Special Forces raced there with their Light Cycles. Tron was waiting for them.

Sonic: "Watch out. This might not be so easy"

They stepped carefully in the base. Rinzler was waiting for them at the entrance to the main chamber.

Rinzler: "It's time for my rematch"

Tron: "Make sure you'll have one"

Strawberry was ready as well as everyone else. Rinzler jumped towards her with his right disc extended forward. Strawberry deflected his attack and kicked him into the air. She flew after him and used a combination she learnt from Silver: a right palm strike to the stomach, a left one to the face, a right elbow to the stomach, a right inverted hook kick and a spinning kick to the face. Orange jumped after him and punched him in the face with her right fist while lifting her left foot. She threw a right tornado kick. Rinzler fell to the ground. Raspberry hit his stomach with her right palm heel charged with electricity. She threw an electrical left strike with the side of her palm and a right fire spinning kick to his face. She froze him afterwards. Blueberry charged into him and hit his face with two outside palm strikes. She threw about seven roundhouse kicks of various heights one after another.

Rinzler: "So you learnt some tricks. I like a challenge"

He threw one of his discs at Plum. She avoided it the same way he avoided Strawberry's disc during their first visit in the Grid and hit Rinzler's face with the butterfly kick that she saw Silver using against CLU in the same day. She threw a right palm strike to his stomach, a left palm strike and a right outside strike with the edge of her palm to Rinzler's face. She finished with a spinning kick, the same way Sonic did against Huck. She threw him over her shoulder at Cherry and Lemon, a move she learnt from Shadow. Cherry caught him with her psychokinesis and threw two left jabs to his face. After letting him go from the psychic grab, she followed up with a right spinning backfist and a left roundhouse kick to his stomach. Lemon threw a right punch to Rinzler's stomach followed by a left spinning kick to his face. She turned invisible and threw a backfist to his face. It was Sonic's turn now. He threw a left palm strike to Rinzler's stomach, a right inside strike with the side of his palm and a left spinning kick to his face. Shadow teleported in front of Rinzler while he was staggered. He threw a left palm strike, stepping with his right foot in front of his left one, and used a left roundhouse kick, both to Rinzler's stomach. Silver was behind Rinzler. He threw a left palm strike and a right elbow in Rinzler's back. Rinzler drew his light baton and generated a sword. He wanted to swing it at Shadow, but Blueberry dashed in front of him and deflected the attack with her disc.

Shadow: "I owe you one"

Cherry jumped over Blueberry with hew sword in her left hand and her disc in her right. "I'll finish this"

Tron punched Rinzler from behind. "You're not alone, Cherry"

Rinzler: "Two on one? It's unfair...for you"

Rinzler turned around and tried to hit Tron with his left disc. Tron deflected the attack. Cherry slashed with her sword, but Rinzler clashed his right disc with it. Tron thrusted his disc forward. Rinzler clashed his left disc with it. Tron signalled Strawberry to attack. She was quick to jump in front of Rinzler and slash vertically with her right disc. Rinzler broke free from both clashes and defended with his left disc. Strawberry attacked with her left disc, holding her right disc above her head. She derezzed Rinzler's right disc. Rinzler tried to kick her. Strawberry slashed with her right disc in a manner similar to Sonic's palm edge strikes, derezzing Rinzler's left disc and deflecting the kick with her left hand. Tron tackled Rinzler to the ground.

Tron: "And with this, you're under arrest"

Cherry: "I wanted to say that"

They advanced further in the base, when they saw CLU, Eggman and Pieman controlling their new mech. It was armed with latest-generation cannons, homing missiles and high-tech blasters, waiting for them inside.

Sonic: "I've really missed this"

CLU: "Did you really think you could get away, Tron?"

Eggman: "The Grid is ours!"

Pieman: "The Grid, the Earth and soon, the universe!"

Strawberry: "That's what you think" She levitated in front of the robot.

Sonic: "Strawberry, what are you doing?"

Strawberry: "Trust me"

Strawberry threw her discs wherever she found an opening. Eggman tried to crush her, but she was too fast for him. Furthermore, they didn't expect to be attacked from behind while Strawberry was distracting them. Raspberry froze the robot's armour, and Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, breaking it. Orange jumped on its arm and made a small cut with her disc. Eggman tried to crush her as well, but she jumped off. The robot did nothing more than to damage itself. Orange jumped back into action with her disc ready to strike. She cut off one of the mech's arms. It was Pieman's turn. His best idea was to launch homing missiles.

Silver: "It's no use!"

Silver and Cherry stopped the missiles with their Psychokinesis.

Silver: "Take this!"

They threw the missiles back at the robot.

Plum remembered seeing Sonic break a brick with a palm strike. She did the same to the robot, making an opening which Lemon, now invisible, crawled through. Eggman felt two punches to the face, one to the stomach and then a kick to the face, but couldn't see anyone next to him. Obviously, it was Lemon. Finally, Sonic and Blueberry ran in circles around the robot as fast as they could, creating a tornado which made it fly into the air. It fell to the ground one last time. Amy and Senya arrested Eggman, Pieman and CLU, but not before interrogating them about their world-merging device and bringing everything back to normal. Sonic and his friends were now in the Berry Bitty City, which looked as if nothing had happened at all. It was 10 o'clock PM.

Strawberr: "Is it over? Can we finally hold the ball now?"

Sonic: "I think so"

Everyone followed Plum to the tree. Sonic approached Strawberry and took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Strawberry: "It would be my pleasure"


	12. Happily ever after

The night before was fantastic, but it was time Sonic and the others left Berry Bitty City.

Strawberry: "You can't leave. Not now"

Sonic: "We can't stay either. This is not our home"

Sonic hugged Strawberry as goodbye.

Sonic: "I promise we'll meet again soon"

James generated a Light Jet with his baton. Finally, after about an hour of flying, they reached their homes. The first thing Sonic did was gathering all his friends and telling them about where he'd been and what he'd done.

Cream: "This Berry Bitty City seems to be a nice place to live"

Sonic: "Much better than this, trust me. No wild dogs, no neighbours who turn up the music at 2 o'clock in the morning..."

Espio: "Why don't we move there? We were planning to move anyway"

Vector: "Sounds good to me. If we start looking for houses and packing up now, we'll be there in about two days"

Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emeralds."Or in about two seconds"

Silver: "What are you doing with those?"

Shadow: "I managed to teleport a whole comet with them. What are a few houses conpared to that?"

Silver: "Why would anyone teleport a house?"

Meanwhile, in Berry Bitty City:

Strawberry and the other girls were drinking hot chocolate in the cafe. They Immediately felt the strong earthquake that had taken place. It was as if something had fallen from the sky.

Lemon: "What is it now?"

Strawberry: "Orange, you go and check this time"

Orange looked through the window. "Have those houses always been there?"

They went outside to see their friends who had left the previous hour. And a lot of new friends, most of whose names were known only by Orange.

Sonic: "I said soon, didn't I?"

**THE END**


End file.
